The OhNoYouDidn'ts
by Bhavana331
Summary: The biggest event of the year- everyone has a date, except for- you guessed it- Sonny and Chad. My first fanfic- sorry if it sucks.


**This is just an idea for a one-shot I had. Tell me if you like it :)**

**I kind of based this off of the SWAC episode, Poll'd Apart, you know, with the whole Sharona thing and Nico and Grady wanting a ride in Chad's car, but this will be a little different :)**

**And there _will_ be some Channy/Chadson/Chadnny/Chonny/Whatever you call the best disney couple yet :)**

**BTW, has anyone seen the new SWAC episode, Prank'd? I thought it was HILARIOUS! Just wished there was more channy :(**

**This may be multi-chapter, but overall, I want 2 keep it short.  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sonny's Point of View**

"Tawni, what do you think of my outfit for the OhNoYouDidn'ts Tonight?"

Tawni faked a barf.

"I knew you were going to pick out something hideous, that's why I experienced another case of caring *shudders*, and bought you this!"

"Tawni, this is a mini-dress. I don't wear mini-dresses,"

"Come on Sonny, you're going to look absolutely gorgeous in this! Well, not as gorgeous as me, but still gorgeous!"

"Thanks Tawni, This dress will go perfectly with those new heels I bought yesterday,"

"So... did anyone ask you to the OhNoYouDidn'ts AfterParty yet?"

"Well, a few people did, but not the right one," I said, blushing.

"Still waiting for _Chad_ to ask you?"

"What, psh, why would you think that?"

"I may not be school smart, but I'm people smart. When you're around Chad, even when you're pretending to be angry at him, you brighten up from Happy to Elated,"

"Is it _that_ obvious that I like him?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Oh, whatever, it's not like we _need_ dates for the OhNoYouDidn'ts,"

"Yes, it _is_ like we _need_ dates for the OhNoYouDidn'ts,"

"Well, who asked you to the After Party?"

"James Conroy,"

"WHAT? You're going with _that_ dirtbag?"

"He's changed, and he's really really sweet now!"

"Well, at least I'm not the only one without a date!"

"Let's see- Nico is going with Portlyn, Grady is back with that meal or no meal girl, Michelle, and Zora got back with Holloway,"

"So I _am_ the only one without a date,"

**Chad's Point of View**

_Okay, come on, you can do this, just ask Sonny to the dance._

But little voice in my head, she hates me, and Chad Dylan Cooper isn't going to get rejected when there's something he can do to avoid it.

_Oh, come on. Do you think someone that "Sunny" could hate anyone? Even a conceited egotistical jerkface like you?  
_

Not helping, little voice.

Just then, Portlyn walked in.

"So, did you ask Sonny to the After Party yet?"

"Well, you see, I, uh..." _Snap out of it! Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get nervous_

"Chad, if you don't ask her, someone else will. There's plenty of other guys who like her, too,"

A half hour later, I found myself at So Random with a bouquet of Sunflowers (Sonny's Favorite flowers are Sunflowers- go figure!) when I ran into the other So Randoms: Zorro, Tico and Gray, I think.

"Pooper? What are you doing here?" the pudgy one asked.

"I-uh-um, never mind," I said, putting the flowers behind my back. "Is Sonny there?" I tried to go into her dressing room but was blocked by the little one, Zorro.

"She's out with Tawni," Tico answered.

"Oh. Well, see ya," I tried to get out of there as fast as possible. I couldn't even get in Sonny's room to leave the flowers and a note by her mirror, because that stupid eleven year old was still by the door. I didn't want her to know I had feelings for Sonny.

Later in the day, Tico came by and brought me a pizza.

"Hey Chad, just decided to bring you a pizza, since you might not have had one in a while,"

Why was he being so... friendly?

"Uh... this wouldn't have anything to do with my new car, now would it?"

"Uh, actually, yes,"

Just then, his friend, Gray, came over with hot wings.

"Hey Chad, just brought you some hot wings,"

"Look I know both of you want to ride in my car for the OhNoYouDidn'ts, but which one of you _wants_ it more?"

_Now I could get them to do a bunch of stuff for me. Stupid Tico and Grey._

**Sonny's Point of View**

"Tawni, why are we back at the mall?"

"We are at the mall because I need new shoes to match my dress,"

"But you just bought shoes for your dress- 2 hours ago,"

"Yeah, but I broke the heels,"

"How? You didn't even wear them!"

"I threw them at our dressing room wall because I saw a spider,"

"Uh huh..."

"OH, let's just go buy shoes,"

"Tawni, why are people making such a big deal out of the OhNoYouDidn'ts?"

"Because, it's only _the_ event of the year. The biggest one of the entire year,"

"Oh."

"Chad still hasn't asked you yet, has he?"

"Tawni!"

"Chill, now I need your help. Which shoes do you like better: These or These?" She asked, holding up 2 identical shoes.

"Tawni, they're exactly the same,"

"So you see my dilemma!"

**Chad's Point of View**

Honestly, after a while, having Tico and Gray follow me around and do stuff for me got kind of annoying. They would always argue and mess up anything I asked them to do.

Finally, it was an hour before the OhNoYouDidn'ts.

"Okay, Chad, now... who gets to ride in your car tonight with you and your date?"

"Date? Oh crap, I forgot to ask Sonny!" I ran over to So Random, again, only to find that Zorro still hadn't moved from the front of Sonny's dressing room.

"Zorro, let me in!"

"The name's Zo_ra_, Pooper!"

"Look, I don't care, I just need to talk to Sonny,"

"Why do you want to talk to Sonny?"

"I-I just do, now open up the door you stupid midget,"

"You're not getting anywhere if you talk to me like that," She whistled and two extremely large men stepped in front of me.

"Zorro, please, please, please, let me in"

"You know what, Chad?" I will let you in.

"Really, Zorro?"

"It's Zora,"

"Yeah, whatever, thanks Cora," I said, stepping into Sonny's room.

"Chad?"

"Sonny... you look beautiful,"

She blushed. "Um, thanks,"

I held out the flowers. "Um, Sonny, you know the party tonight?"

"Oh Chad, I love sunflowers!"

"Well, I don't have a date, and you don't have a date, sooooo I was wondering if you'd..."

"Yes?"

"need a ride?"

_gosh I blew it- why didn't I just ask her to the party?  
_

Sonny's smile faded a bit. "A ride? You came all the way over here, and gave me sunflowers to ask if I needed a ride?"

"Um.. sure... let's go, then,"

Sonny tried to open the dressing room door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Zora? Zora, let me out!"

"I'm not letting you two out, because Chad called me a stupid midget, and you, Sonny, went against the SO RANDOM code and are fraternizing with the enemy,"

"Zora, now is not the time for this, we're going to be late for the OhNoYouDidn'ts!"

"LOOK, ZORRO, YOU BETTER NOT MAKE ME AND SONNY LATE FOR THE OhNoYouDidn'ts, just open the damn door!"

"No chance. Holloway's mom is here to drive us to the OhNoYouDidn'ts, and I don't want to be late. I'm putting my bodyguards in front of the door, to guard it, and make sure that you two don't leave. Buh-bye now!"

"Ugh, Chad, this is hopeless. Now we aren't going to get to go!"

"Look, Sonny, you're like the Chad Dylan Cooper of So Random, and I'm _the _Chad Dylan Cooper- the OhNoYouDidn'ts aren't going to be the OhNoYouDidn'ts without us. We _have_ to go!"

She thought for a moment.

"Hey Chad- look, I've got this rope from the Wild,Wild,West sketch, and we can use it to climb out of the window!"

Chad climbed down first, and when I was halfway down, the rope got untied.

_Oh no, Sonny!_

A few seconds later, Sonny was in my arms.

"Umm... thanks for catching me?"

"Umm... you're welcome?" I could feel myself blush.

"Okay, let's get to your car, now,"

We finally got to the OhNoYouDidn'ts, with a couple minutes to spare, too.

The papparazi were there, snapping pictures and asking questions as Sonny and I walked down the red carpet. Man, I could just imagine the tabloid headlines tomorrow.

When we walked into the party, Tico and Grey came up to us.

"Oh, so you give Sonny a ride, but not us and our dates?"

"Wait, Sonny, is Pooper your date?"

Before I thought about what I was doing, I leaned down and kissed her. "How's that for an answer?"

Tico and Grey ran away- I guess they were scared or something.

Sonny started blushing. Then she hugged me.

"Aww... Sonny, what was that for?"

"That was my first kiss- I'm glad it was with you,"

"Yeah? That was mine, too," I said, hugging her back, then pulling her to the dance floor.

I put my hands around her waist and she put hers on my shoulders. We started to sway to the music.

"What do you mean, that was your first kiss? You've kissed tons of girls before, I've seen Mackenzie Falls,"

"Oh, so you admit that you watch my show?"

"No, I-I- just barge into so many of your rehearsals,"

"You're so cute when you're lying,"

She stepped on my foot. I pretended it didn't hurt.

"You're so cute when you're pretending that didn't hurt!"

"I'm always cute"

"No you aren't"

"You're right- I'm not cute- I'm hot,"

"Not true- those fangirls are going to your head,"

"Actually, Sonny, I- I wanted to tell you something,"

"Yeah?"

"Well, see, when I came to your room with the sunflowers, I kind of panicked. I didn't come to ask you if you needed a ride, I came to ask if-if you'd be my d-date,"

_Stop Stuttering! Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT stutter!_

"Chad, I would have been happy to, if you had asked," She said, smiling her signature, son-shiny, bright, smile.

"Really, Sonny, would you really?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I have been happy?,"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

**Sonny's Point of View**

I was about to say more, but two extremely soft lips touched mine, and two hands pulled me closer.

I kissed him back, I put my arms around his neck, and we were there, swaying to the music and kissing. This was way better than my prom.

The song ended and we still hadn't stopped kissing. Then Zora and Holloway walked up to us.

Holloway stepped in front of Chad.

"May I cut in?" he asked Chad.

"What? why would Sonny want to dance with a ten year old?"

"Because I'm devilishly handsome?"

"Holloway? You're- you're leaving me for Sonny? It's bad enough she's with Chip DramaPants but with you?" Zora asked, on the verge of tears.

"Sorry, Zora, you're cute and all, but Sonny's HOT,"

I pushed Holloway away.

"Look, Holloway, just stay away from my girlfriend, and go back to dancing with_ your_ little girlfriend," Chad said, Stepping in front of me.

"I'm not his girlfriend anymore," Zora said, smirking.

"Come on, Zoey, gimme another chance," he said, putting his arm around Zora. Something about this kid reminded me of James Conroy.

"No way, I found a new guy- he's thirteen, his mom lets him stay up until ten, and he speaks French! Meet Stephane," Zora said, leaving with the French Tween.

"She's already found someone else? Man she works fast!" Why did that sound so familiar?

"Hey Sonny, something about Holloway seem familiar to you?" Chad asked.

"I was just thinking the same thing, Chad,"

"Nobody dumps Holloway Conroy!" He said, tuck and rolling towards Zora.

"Holloway _Conroy_?" Chad looked at me.

"Do you think we should get involved, Chad?"

We glanced over to where Holloway, Stephane, and Zora were standing. Stephane stepped in front of Zora and dumped a glass of punch on Holloway.

"No, I think they've got it. Now where were we?" He said, leaning down to kiss me again.


End file.
